Fluff 'n' stuff Tiva, McAbby and Jibbs dabbles
by Violet17268
Summary: My first Fanfiction. My grammar is abysmal to start, but I promise I will fix it, and it even improves. Just little stories, all connected.
1. Double Date

**The double date.**

**ABBY POV/ ABBY'S APARTMENT 6:45pm**

I sat on the soft cusions of my arm chair, holding my small, black mobile phone. Waiting for McGee's message that the double date was on. I started worrying, because he said his message would arrive in 15 minuts at the most and it had been 25...what if Ziva the ninja killed him for asking on such short notice. "5 minuts and i'm calling." I said to my self, perfectly calm see? "relax" I told my self but "call now!" was all that echoed through my head, just as I started to dial as if on cue, my phone buzzed in my hands. "You have recieved one message from: Timmy" I let out a massive sigh. Finally! I thought. I opened the message and scanned quickly hoping to find weather the date was on. "8pm?" I face palmed myself. Timmy knows im anxiouse why can't he just gimme an answer. I ran my skinny, pale, black tipped fingers over the numbers and letters, when I sent my message. "8pm is gr8...they in?" I wanted to take my seat back on the black and purple, chair, resuming my comfortable position, but I was to nervous. I took a sip of my caf-pow and started at the phone, hoping from one foot to the other. Waiting for that little buzzing noise, that my now silent phone, made all to often. I felt a tingle in my palm and opened my messages.  
"k 8pm there in." YES!

**TIMMY POV/ TIM'S APARTMENT/ 7:30**

I was sitting on the end of the bed, tying my shoe lace, when my phone began ringing, Abby's rigtone, I looked around for my phone, thats when got up off the bed and started snooping around my room. softer over here...louder over here... I picked up the pair of dress pants I had just exchanged for comfortable jeans, yup, sure enough a dim light was seeping through the pockets.  
I answered immediately. "Hey Abs." I said casually, like it didn't just take me 10 minuts and her calling...14 times "Timmy are you ok? it took you forever to get to the phone, I was worried, y'know you bein' all slow gettin' to your phone, I was so freaked! why would it possiby take that long to answer the phone? OMIGOSH is there a terrorist at your place? OMIGOSH TIM DONT GET SHOT BY A TERRORIST! If you got shot-" Abby was rambling, and my patience was wearing thin so I cut her off. "Sweety I just los,-" wait if I tell her I lost my phone, i'll never hear the end of it, oh God, what if Tony found out? "I was tying my shoes and then um. I. uhh. had to go into the living room to get my phone, yeah thats right." Nice save Tim, she won't suspect a "OMIGOSH TIM YOU LOST YOUR PHONE!" dammit, how does she know this, then again, it was a pretty bad save. "HAHA awww poor Timmy...OMIGOSH! I have to text Tony!"  
"awww Abby c'mon do you HAVE to?"  
"yup"  
"fine, I'll come pick you up now."

**ZIVA'S POV/ FAMILY HOME/7:45**  
I was packing some toys into a basket when I heard the door bell. Just on time to. I thought to myself. "Tony get the door!" I bellowed through the house. "But your nearest the door!" He called back  
"Im getting Tali dressed."  
"Im..."  
"Doing nothing thats what your doing, so Tony so help me God, get the door." As he walked past the kids rooms I over heard him telling, our kids there was no point in arguing.  
I finished dressing our 1 year old and set her on the floor, after having a temper tantrum over what dress she wanted, she decided on a knee length baby pink princess dress with a castle on it.  
"Ganpa Gibbs gon' watch us?" She asked, "Yes and you had better be good for him as well, say please and thank you and tell your brothers I said that." I replied with a stern vioce, because everyone knows Tony could not discipline Tali if his life depended on it. I looked at my watch and rushed down the stairs and into the family room, handing Tali over to Gibbs. "Thanks for coming in on such short notice." I said after wrapping him in a very Abby-like hug, "It's fine I love spendin' time with Tali." At the sound of being shoved out by Tali our other children,Jethro and Anthony, sat up from there chairs. "Hey you forgot us!" Jethro said with his lip pouted. "Oh believe me, I could never forget you little...terrors." Gibbs laughed. Before leaving I once again drilled the kids on manners and thanks Gibbs in return he said "You kids have fun." After that Tony and I were on our way to the bar.

**TONY POV/THE BAR/8PM**  
As I stepped into the bar I immediately spotted Abby and McGee, they were sitting in a booth at the back. Abby saw us and of coarse being Abby, jumped up and down yelling "HHEEEYY GUUYS!"  
I walked over to the table and greeted Probie with a high five, not long after that was I nearly wrestled to the ground in one of Abby's crushing hugs, "Hey Abs can you maybe loosen up there pal." I wheezed. That's when McGee chipped in to help me, "Abs, sweety everyone in the bar can see your under-wear." Which I giggled at. "Timmy! They can not!" she shot back in disbelief. Then we all looked at Ziva, "It is true Abby we can all see your under wear...miss. Property of McGee."  
After that a wide grin spread across her face and all of us, even Abby, who was now blushing, broke out lauging. When I looked around I realized that everyone was staring at us, thats when I remembered I was still lying on the floor, "bit of help here anyone?" I asked, so FINALLY Abby helped me up, McGee and Ziva continued there giggling fit when we were all seated.  
"hey whats so funny McGiggles?" I inquired across the table.  
"Why are you only asking me? Ziva laughed to!" McGee said defensively  
"Yeah but...uh...she's aloud to Probie. Thats final." I countered  
"aww poor Timmy," chipped in Abby. "Hey how'd you find somebody to watch the kids on such short notice?" Thank goodness some body changed the topic, McGee and I could have gone on for hours. "Gibbs, he is the best baby sitter, he always calls at the exact moment we need to go some place." Said Ziva with a thoughtful look on her face. "How's Gibbs do that seriously?" asked Abby  
"every time he just happens to call, after McGee came he said he wasn't busy and that maybe we could go out while he watched the children." Answered Ziva  
"Anyone ever think Gibbs bugged our houses?" I thought out loud.  
"Tony! That is, like, the worst ever idea!," Abby lauged "Plus I already checked my place, my office and McGee's place." We all broke out laughing "guess we'll never know than." I sighed.

**GIBBS POV/DINOZZO HOME/ 8:30**

It had only been half and hour since Tony and Ziva left, and Tali had dragged out every toy she owned. She had all her teddies and dolls lined up on the floor, except one of her favourites, a small hippo she got from Abby, which she was now cuddling. "Your mama's gonna' be pretty upset you pulled all these dolls out isn't she?" I whispered. Tali just shook her head, and pointed to her blankie and a toy box, I furrowed my brow, still confused by the toddler, "Your gonna' pack 'em up and go to bed?" I estimated. "No silly ganpa!" she said and gave me a tiny head slap, Tali is the only one aloud to head slap me. I flipped her in my lap and a few of her untaimable brown curls fell across her face, covering her intense brown eyes. as I tickled her, as usual elicting laughs from the bubbly girl. "Ok, show grandpa how you pack up." I responded. Tali picked the blanket up and dragged it over to her toys, which just confused me more, I couldn't imagine Tali just sweeping them under the sheet, "Watch" se commanded, snapping me out of my thoughts, she scooped all the toys onto the blanket, folded it, and dumped her teddys into the box. I knew she was smart."Cmon Tali, lets see what the boys have been up to." I suggested "K" she answeret curtly. We walked up into the boys room, it looked like any other 8 year old boys room, I guess, I can never be sure because they have all these dooey wakers like video games and such. "Hey grandpa Gibbs, we're nearly finished this level...hang on Oh Tony Im smashin you bro!" announced Jetho, than my phone started ringing. "Yeah Gibbs" I answered. "Gibbs its Ziva, can you heat up some of the pizza thats in the fridge, sorry to be a bother, and give Tali some of that baby mush that we have in the fridge, please? It would be a real help." Asked Ziva in an almost...worried voice. "Ziva I got it, ok?" I said as reasuringly as possible. "I wanna say gnight to mama!" shreiked Tali. "Ok Tali, sit on the bench while I fix the dinner." I said, sitting the small bundle of life on the bench, I know she didnt want me watching but I wanted to see this scene of mother-daughter love play out. "MAAAMAAA!" Yelled Tali. "Hey Tali are the boys behaving?" I could hear the stress in her voice, which made me laugh.  
"GNIGHT MAMA!" than she said to me "take da phone now, ganpa, I come down now?" She asked. "Yeah sweety" I said lifting her off the white marble counter top. I cooked dinner and put the Tali to bed. She reminds me so much of kelly.


	2. That day in the bullpen 80 less bullpen

**Yeah, I was a bit stuck for material on Tali, and I dont mention her age much so...yeah there will probebly be birthday stuff next chapter, and yeah I do have 2 Abby POV's here but hey ya only live once...and ducky and Abby are like epic! Please review. I'm aiming for like 5 reviews so don't be shy k? I dont bite...hard.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or the cast...thats a no brainer bro, any way I don't own them and I swear I'll pay the late fees on 'em.**

**That Day In The Bullpen **

**ABBY POV/THE BULLPEN/7:30 AM**

I stepped out of the elevator and looked around the bullpen. I saw Timmy was sitting at his desk so I skipped over to his desk, then parked myself on the corner, "Hey Timmy! whatcha' doooin?" I asked "Well Abs, im reading a book." Tim replied Timmy was always reading, its cute, I should say that...yeah I will "Aww Timmy you'r cute when you read." I cooed, this made him blush a little bit, Timmy and I looked over at the elevator which had just dinged, alerting us a member had just arrived, In this case it was Tony, Ziva and of coarse Tali. "Auntie Abby!" Tali called squirming in Ziva's arms. "Tali, dont squirm, it hurts mama." Ziva said. "Sowwy maamy I wan' Abby do!" Tali said. Ziva set her down on the ground and she ran over to me, I like to think of my self as the fun aunt. "Hey Tali!" I sang picking her up and enveloping her in a huuuuge hug. "Abbyyyyy!" she giggled, I turned her so she was securely on my hip. Tali held up her hand and put 1 finger up, using her other hand to cover her mouth dramatically, all Tony, in personality...and eating habbits.  
Tali swung her bag over her shoulder and pulled out a new box of crayons, "drawing?" I guessed,  
Tali nodded I sat her on the floor in fron of Ziva's desk. she pulled out some blank paper and 2 clip boards, she handed me one with some rainbows on it, I took it and nodded. Then we started drawing. I drew a picture of a skull with bats around it in black crayon, Tali put all her effort in, using every crayon in the box, and drew some stick figures that I assumed were her family. "that's a nice picture Tali." came a vioce from behind. Gibbs. "Toda ganpa!" bellowed Tali. Gibbs puting his arm around her. "Guess what ganpa?" Tali yelled, even though his head was next to hers. "somthin' biiiig comin up..." she hinted. "uhhhh lemme think it's somebodys birthday soon isn't it?, ahh. Who though who could it be?" He teased. "MY BIRFFAAAY!" she shouted befor she errupted into a fit giggles. Tali was definently one of the few people who had Gibbs wrapped around her tiny finger.  
"DiNozzos im going for some coffee, I can take Tali for something to eat if 'ya want." Gibbs volunteared. Then Tony and Ziva had one of those really weird silent conversations with their eyes, before finally nodding in aproval.

**GIBBS POV/ CAFE,PARK,PUBLIC DOMAINS/ 9AM**

I walked into the coffee shop with Tali following close behind, her tiny hand in mine, we walked over to the counter, I got myself my regular black coffee, but I got Tali a donut. As we left I was happily sipping my coffee and she was happily licking some icing of the pink frosted donut. When we walked past the park she insisted we go on the swings, we walked over to the green and yellow swing, passing other kids as we did so, some in the sandpit, some on the slide, No-one on the swing, I sat Tali in the baby seet and gave her a small push, she went up but quicly came down,  
"Higher! Higher!" she pleaded, I pulled the chains back and she rocketed forward screaming with delight, her brown curls whipping around her face. then she started kicking her legs, I think she is bored with the swing. "Down." she said curtly, I undid the safety chain on the swing and helped her out of the swings. "Toda ganpa." she gave me a peck on the temple and started patting my head, which brought a wide smile to my face. While walking back to N.C.I.S Tali told me all kinds of tales about her brothers being silly, and how her "daddy" hogs the T.V. and then listed all kinds of things she wanted for her birthday, which included a pet cat and or dog. Which DiNozzo wouldn't be happy about. We arrived back at N.C.I.S at about 10:30 and Tali took a seat at her dads feet. It didn't take her long to open all the draws in the desk, and find a bag of smarties. "Daddy. I has?" she asked, batting her big brown eyes, which she knows no-one can resist. "Tali why 'ya gotta look at me like that, mama might get cross if you eat them..." He sighed, she continued with her puppy eyes untill he finally caved "Ok Minni ninja, no more candy or sweets after that." he huffed, "Toda dada!" She giggled shoving a few smarties in and hugging DiNozzo's legs. "Dont tell your mother."  
He said sternly. " he looked like he feared for his life "Don't tell me what?" Tali rolled over and laughed while DiNozzo cleared his throat, "uhh you l-look beautiful t-today, have I t-told you?" He stammered I leaned back in my seat and watched this play out.

**ABBY POV/ LAB/ 11:30**

I was so bored, i'm serious we still haven't caught a case, I looked over at my phone maybe I could tell McGee to get down here, but he's been squirely all day. OMIGOSH what am I supposed to be doin' down here! I might just go see Ducky. I haven't paid him a visit in a while. I skipped merrily down the stairs hoping my good friend, Ducky could regail me with tales of old. "Hey Ducky! I was bored so I came to see you. You'v always got a story." I chirped "No my dear, im afraid I don't I'v told all my storys to the others, I'v completely run out." sighed Ducky. That's when I did my best Ducky impression. "It was back when I was just a lad and..." I prompted, Ducky still looked confused.  
"It reminds me of the time when..." I persisted, it clicked in his brain "Yes, yes I remember when our house keeper moved back to Scotland and..." He trailed off, I was listening just not quite...soaking it all up. He must of noticed my blank expression 'cause then he said "Abigail my dear you seem distracted, is something the matter?" some times I think Ducky's just a little to good at what he does. "Oh um no." I fibbed. "Abby, I can tell that's a lie. Now what's wrong?" Ducky prodded gently. "Well, Timmy has been acting a little...strange lately. Squirely even." Was my only reply, I hate to say it but he was being like oober weird. "Oh you won't believe what young Timothy has in stall for you dear, you just wait." Ducky laughed, and a smile played on his lips. "what do you mean "has in stall for me"?" I blurted out without thinking, but Ducky just giggled and continued to rant about his house keeper and Scotland, there was something about golf...I think. I was to worried about Timmy to concentrate. What was going on with Timmy?

**I WILL UPDATE IN A FEW HOURS IF I CAN**


	3. A very squirely Tim

**aiming once again for 5 reviews, all that jazz I will answer you'r reviews, and Next chapter im resurrecting Jen...what I like Jibbs...alot. Thanks to:**  
**Mrssmithy: Thanks for havin a peek at it.**  
**DanceIsverything13: yeah, Jenny is soon to be back from the dead. I will try not to make it as rushed in parts. I just had a crap load of homework the other day and wanted to update something to show I hadn't lost interest.**

**Discalimer: I still don't own it, I'm getti'n there. I do own the adorable DiNozzo spawnletts.**

**TIMMY POV/ 8PM/ LIVING ROOM.**

I scurried around the house nervously, cleaning everything in sight. I looked over at Tony, who was throwing some shredded paper in the garbage. "Thanks Tony, im still really freaked. " I admitted. "Well just chill bro it'll be fine. Im sure this is what Abby wants." Tony said reassuringly "Hey isn't Ziva wondering where you are?" I enquired. Tony shook his head. "No, relax McWorrys. I told her I just needed to help the probie with something...you being the probie, probie." Tony replied.  
"I hope she dosn't find out, she'll probebly tell Abby" I worried. Tony looked thoughtful for a moment then leaned his head to one side as if to say "maybe." Then we silently continued cleaning, even though I hate cleaning. We were perfectly silent untill Tony started laughing and shouting "holly crap!" From my bed room. "What Tony?" demanded. Tony gesured to the hippo on my bed, it looked like Abby's Burt but it was a different colour and had a little love heart sweater on. "Nothin' i-i-ts cute." Tony stammerd as he stifled a laugh. "Yes it is, it's my birthday present." I anounced. Tony continued laughing, until we heard something that sent chills down our spines. A knock at the door. "Abby?" Tony whispered to me. "No, 2 hours to early" I said fantically. We snuck through my living room to the door, we looked through the peep hole. "Oh my God, it's Ziva." I paniced and ran over to Tony, "well." I prodded him. "get the door, your wife." I argued, "oh crap I was mant to be home like an hour ago, well nice knowin' ya probie." He mumbled, then walked to the door, wincing before he did so. "Hey sweety whatcha doin here?" He said coyly. Ziva narrowed her eyes. "Tony, your an hour late, I came to make sure you were ok. Do you know how hard it is to actually take care of the kids they fight, they make a mess, they attempt to cook...And where are you? Out with Tim. You better have a good reason for being late, cause I am not happy, do you know how hard it is to wash food colouring out of somebodys hair! do you? I do!" she stressed.  
"It is really important I promise, but I can't tell you what it is..." Tony responded.  
"Well, come on Tony your cleaning the crayon off the wall." Ziva commanded, ending the conversation and dagging Tony by the arm. "Good luck McLovebird!" I heard him shout along with "OUCH Ziva you dont need to grab that hard! Tali don't kick daddy! Hey this isn't funny you guys!"  
I just bellowed "Thanks Tony" from my living room floor. Even though I knew it would take more than luck.

**ZIVA POV/ 8:30PM/ FAMILY ROOM**

I couldn't help but laugh as I looked in the living room, Tony was on his knees scrubbing the orange crayon off the wall, "What? Just doin' what you asked." he emphasized on the "you"  
"well thank you Tony." I giggled sitting down next to him. "so who decided they were an aspiring artist?" Tony asked.  
"I am not sure, I think it was done when I was washing food die out of some ones hair." I snapped.  
Tony fell silent for a minute. "Im sorry Tony, I am tired." I said softly leaning in and resting my head in the crook of his neck, h stopped scrubbing and put his arms around me, "I'm sorry for taking so long at Tims. It was important, I promise, you'll find out tomorrow." he mummbled. "I really should not have snapped like that." I replied, I tightened my grip on him.  
"I wonder if Ducky knows how to get crayon off..." Tony wondered aloud, kissing the top of my head. "Why would Ducky possibly know that?" I was becoming confused.  
"well, he cleans blood off stuff and he knows like...everything." Tony explained. I just giggled and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, I caught his eyes and leaned back in, I put my arms around his neck, and smashed my lips against his, the orange crayon was long forgotten. "EEEEWW MAMA DAAADY!" Tali whined from the doorway, we very quickly pulled back and looked over at Tali.  
"Tali what do you want sweety?" I requested. "Thirsty." she replied curtly. I got up and walked towards the kitchen, leaving Tony with the orange crayon, Tali took a seat at the table. I grabbed her sippy cup out of the cabinet and filled it with grape juice, I screwed the lid on it and presented it to her. "Toda!" she giggled placing a kiss on my cheek. The boys came in and took a seat near their sister "Mama," Tali began "Yes baby." I answered "what was you and daddy doin' on da floow?" she innocently asked "we were..kissing a bit." I murmered. "Is that where babies come from?" commented Jethro, I opened my mouth but was cut off by Tony jr, jr "No stupid, they take their clothes off and kiss silly boy!" I looked at my son "Tony! Get in the kitchen!" I screamed.  
Tony walked in through the door "Hey everything ok?" He asked, concern was evident in his voice,  
he put his arms around my waist and kissed my temple. "no! look did you tell the kids how..." I looked at the kids before finishing my sentence, they looked at me with wide eyes. "How babies get made?" I finished, smooth... "No...why?" He replied slightly dazed at the seemingly random question. "well they know some things...not all of it...bits.." I blushed a bit as I answered.  
"oh easy fix," he advised me with a smile. "Guys, if you go in the next room and watch a movie you don't have to go to bed." he bargained. "deal." said the boys, completely in sync, Tali nodded and they walked off.

**ABBY POV/ 9PM/ TIMMY'S LIVING ROOM.**  
McGee still seemed real squirely when he opened the door, and his apartment was all decorated, with little black paper hearts. "Timmy whats goin' on?" I asked with a bewildered look on my face.  
"what, nothing at all, all normal, dandy, fine, happy as Larry...just watchin' a movie with my girlfriend." He hastily replied, this is what I mean squirely! Nearly jumping out of his skin! I nooded and ploped down on the sofa.

**I know we only got a short Abby POV to end us off. But we will start with Abby next chapter and um we already had like 2 last time and I dont wanna go all Abby-centric. Next chapter will be up shortly. Hey it's a Saturday...and my friends are...umm outta town? lol enjoy!**


	4. Telling the Team

**ABBY POV/ TIMMY'S APARTMENT/ 11PM**

"Timmy...just to make sure...you'r proposing right?" I asked, still shocked.  
"Yes, I am." He nodded.  
"Ok just checkin' continue." I teased.  
"Abby marry me?" He asked once more.  
"YEAH of coarse Timmy! I love you!" I sang, loudly then leaned in and gave him a kiss on the lips.  
He produced a small box from his pocket, it only took him seconds to open it but it seemed like hours, in the centre of the velvet lining was a small ring, it was gold with a black jewel in the middle. " .God." I mummbled. Timmy let out a sigh of relief. "Im not wearing white just so ya know Timmy." I said sternly. "I didn't expect you would." He smiled, I pulled him in and we locked-lips once again. we stayed like that for a while, then, we fell asleep together on his sofa.

**ZIVA POV/ KITCHEN/ 6:30 AM**

I poured myself a glass of water and took a sip befor staring up at the clock, it was 6:32 in the morning on a Saturday, this meant that it would take Tony another hour or so to get up. "What will I do today?" I spoke to my self. I would probably clean for a while, then go jogging then come home and see if Tony was up. That sounded like a plan. I had started picking up and was putting a toy race car in the toy box when the phone started ringing I ran over and picked it up. "Hello." I said into the receiver. "Hey Ziva I need you to come to my place today, bring your family k?" Chirped an overly happy Abby. "Ok why are we coming over." I wondered aloud. "I just have some big news k? pleeeaasse Ziva" She pleaded. "Ok Abby what time?" I laughed.  
"uhhh lunhtime like 12pm ok?" relpied.  
"fine." I said before hanging up the phone. Back to cleaning, I walked into the living room only to see small traces of orange crayon on the wall. "Tony." I sighed to my self and scrubbed the remains of the crayon off the wall. I checked the time once again, checking if I had time for a quick jog. No it was 7am now so I do not think that is enough time. That is when I heard a noise from the hallway, and Tali appeared before me, still sleepy and holding a stuffed pink hippo, she extended her arms as if to say "pick me up" I obliged and put her on my hip. "Is daddy moving yet?" I asked speaking softly, Tali nodded, my guess was correct. "Are you hungry?" I spoke into the top of her head.  
"ye." Was her reply. "you want a sandwich?" I offered.  
"Ye." she nodded as she said this. "Peanut butter and jam?" I suggested, she nodded and smiled at me, eyes still half closed. I was starting to make the sandwich when Jethro took a seat at the table. "Mum, can I have a PB&J aswell please?" He asked, I nodded and pulled out some more bread. I heard the small vioce of minni Tony "me to mummy." he commented, I pulled out 2 more slices, Tony walked into the kitchen and started spreading the peanut butter onto a slice, I smiled appreciatively. "We are going to Abby's today. at 12." I stated. Tony nodded and smiled...He knows something I do not. I heard him say "Oh McLucky you sly dog.." I served everyone some breakfast and we all tucked into our food. I wonder what Abby's news is.

**GIBBS/POV/ LIVING ROOM/ 8AM**

I was sitting at the table when I heard my phone ring, I pulled it outta my pocket and answered; "Yeah,Gibbs"  
"Hey Gibbs! It's Abby! Ok so I have some like mega important news k? You need to come to my place at like 12pm, Duck man and Jimmy are comin' and "Tiva" are bringing the spawnletts." She rambled, speaking at lightning speed, as always, "What the hells a Tiva?" I pondered. "it's like ncis's branjelina...Tiva!" She explained.  
"alright 12 im there Abbs." I agreed.  
I walked back into the living room. "Hey sweetheart." I greeted my girl friend, Jenny. "Hey, what was that about?" She asked, looking confused.  
"It was Abby we're goin to her place at 12." I replied. I silently took a seat next to her on the sofa, puting my arm around her. I wonder what it's all about. "You hungry?" Jen asked "I can get you something?" she offered."I'm fine I got a cooked steak ready to be heated,and some coffee in the kitchen." Jen started laughing "What kind of breakfast is that?" she commented "it's a good one." I shot back, which just made her laugh more."Come on Jethro, we are going to get some propper breakfast." She giggled then we walked out the door.

**TIMMY POV/ ABBY'S APARTMENT/ 9AM**

Abby was running around calling everyone from the team, I was trying very hard at this point not to laugh, beause she was making it sound like she was dying or something and everyone had to come over. Her speaking was usually fast but i'd never ever seen her go off the rails like this. She started jumping up and down and yelling "YAY they'r all comin'!" Alot. I nodded to show I was listening. "Timmy, we are gonna' have the bestestest ever wedding! I'm gonna' look at some epic dresses and you can invite Sarah over...and we have to invite the entire team, yes that includes Jimmy, he's cool, and we need you to call you'r parents up and I need to have a word with Ziva and Gibbs, cause Ziva is like an epic friend and Gibbs is like the best "Dad" ever i don't mean real of coarse I'm talkin like sudo k Tim? So don't freak out-" that's about when I cut her off mid-sentence "Abs, sweety, chill ok?" I calmly said, she nodded, took a deep breath, and then continued talking. I didn't mind it though, I was just listening to her babble on about dresses. I just couldn't wait to tell all our friends.

***3 HOURS LATER* (still timmys pov)**  
I walked over to the door after hearing a knock, then several more "Open door probiiiii!" I heard a toddler shout. "great he's teaching her to call me probie." I said to myself my voice was dripping with sarcasm. when I opened the door I wasn't surprised to see Tony, Tony jr (jr), Jethro, and Tali, who was clung very tightly to Ziva, standing in the door way. "Hey guys, come In." I greeted them I was met with a high five from Tony and Ziva just looked confused "Abby." demanded Tali "next room" I responded. Abby, Tali and Ziva were soon sitting on the sofa. Ziva was asking Abby is everything was ok while Tali tottled between the pair, trying to get in on the conversation, the boys, Jethro and Tony jr were discussing the new racing game they wanted, Tony and I were talking about how it played out last night, I heard another knock at the door. Gibbs, Jenny, Ducky and Jimmy were standing before us. I gestured for them to come in, then we all went into the living room. "Ok I got some big news for you people, you'll be like WOOO when you hear, seriously! It's like the best news ever! OMIGOSH I can't wait to tell you guys!" Abby babbled "You wanna tell us Abs?" Gibbs asked. Abby nodded "Ok so...hmm...this could be fun...how to say...how to say..ok so Timmy and I are gettin' married!" She announced The room burst into applause and many congratulations where heard. "Gibbs I need to ask you a favor...you wanna like I dunno walk me down to Timmy...on the day. Cause' it's cool if you don't, It's just you did it for Ziva and no-one tripped over, not like at my friends wedding..she tripped anyway, wait how did we get here?" Abby looked a little worried as she asked. "Yeah Abs I'm all for it." He replied, and he even smiled a little, which was unusual for the boss. "and Ziva you can be like my maid of honour?maybe? I dunno." Abby was still a little shaky Ziva looked happy and nodded "Of coarse Abby." She laughed. "if it's ok with you guys Tali can be like a flower girl or what ever..." Abby suggested to which Tali clapped, so we took it as a yes. After that we talked for what seemed like days, but was only hours, then we all left, Abby and I had a lot to decide on, Abby and Ziva were going to look at dressed tommorrow and I had to call Sarah, so much needed to be done. I was glad though, because I really do love Abby.


	5. a perfect dress for a perfect wedding

**To: All those who actually read this, I do apologise for my terrible grammar and spelling, Thanks so much for putting up with my constant shit. I will admit I have trouble with it, thanks, just politely point out any major errors. Thanks muchly. Don't have anything nice to say...not enjoyin' it...well piss off you'r really bringing me down and I don't need you'r shit...You people know who you are...Thanks though for pointing out my errors, so I can attempt to get better, I really do not need any more: fix you'r grammar. Be kind...I'm bad with grammar I do like suggestions...and questions. I do not like being told what to write, how to write and weather or not to write...you know exactly who you are...Thanks though also sorry for any OOC I try...really I can't see OOC but point it out, I'll fix it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS...no brainer...if I did I'd be finding ways for Tiva to hook up not writing fanfic. :D**

**ZIVA POV/HOME/ 7AM/**  
I piked up the ringing phone "Hello." I said. "HEEEYYYAA!" I recognised the vioce on the other end immediately, it was Abby "So I was wonderin' if maybe you would like to come help me pick a dress...Since you're like my brides made and all...It's fine if you can't I just...was thinkin'..." She babbled "Yes Abby I will come, do not worry so much." I replied, laughing a little at how worried Abby was. "I gotta go anywaysss...um 8-9ish kinda'" she said hanging up the phone. I quickly jumped in the shower, I got dressed in some cargo pants, sneakers and a green short-sleeved top.  
It wasn't long before everyone was up, Tali skipping around the house, leaving a trail of toys as she went, minni Tony was sitting in the living room watching some stupid T.V show, Jethro was playing with some building blocks, and Tony was picking things up just for Tali to throw more down. Tony came wandering into the kitchen, still following the trail of discarded toys. "Tony I'm going out in about an hour." I announced, he nodded, picking up a doll as he did so. "Abby related?" He guessed. " Yes, she is picking out a dress. I am going to help, I do not know how I will be any help." I told him, and then he continued following the toy trail and I continued to get ready, he came through the kitchen 2 more times, I fugured Tali had run out of toys, or she had become bored with making her father trail behind her, picking up her toys. She then whizzed past me hiding behind my legs. "Tali, have I told you not to run in the house?" I asked sternly. She nodded her head and Tony ran in "Hey sweety, She is like a ball of energy...It's freaking me out, she never stops, Tali sto running please, oh now I'm being a grouch!" He silently argued with himself, I just watched, I was quite amused Tony could not discipline Tali. "Tali Kaitlin DiNozzo, do not run in the house, and do not take advantage of you'r daddys innability to disipline you." I scolded. Tony jr walked in and just had to chip in "oooh Tali got the full name...what'd she do?" I glared at him. "Running in the house." I answered, not mentioning Tony and his inability to discipline Tali. "Tony, I'd best get moving if I am to get there on time, enjoy the kids company..." I taunted, Tony's eyes widened, and I walked out of the house and into the car.

**ABBY POV/DRESS SHOP/ 8:12 AM**

I had been waiting a few minutes when I saw Ziva's car pull up, she stepped out and waved, she walked over to me and I greeted her with a hug. "OMIGOSH! I'm so ready to get a dress, oh by the way heres an invitation aaaaaaand that's that...OK lets go, I heard this place has cute dresses." I said as quickly as possible. I needed like NEEDED to see the dresses. The shop was decorated with black roses and Bats had sizes on them, I led Ziva over to a rack of dresses when a woman with pink hair and a knee-length dress walked over to us "Hey! can I help you guys?!" She asked.  
"Yeah, got anything fancy, oober fancy!?" I cheerily asked. The woman looked thoughtful. "yeah up near the back. very fancy." She direted us toward the back. "OMIGOSH Ziva look at these!" I sqeeled Jumping in the air, it was like Christmas come early, "Yes, they are very beautiful, Abby." She observed the dresses as she said this. I picked up a dress and went to the change rooms.  
I walked out, it was ok. "To frilly." I mused aloud, then turned around, got hanged and headed back for the clothing rack, the next one wasn't it either, we went through dozens, too frilly, not frilly enough, too short, too long, It seemed like we'd never find one, even Ziva looked mega frustrated, she was having a stare off with the clothing at this point, as was I. "I have done this before, I had this same problem, we will find a dress." She reassured me and gave me a small hug. Thats when I spotted it, a lovely dress. The nicest most promising dress, I grabbed the dress off the rack. I skipped off to the change rooms and came out, it was perfect, it wasn't too frilly, it wasn't to short or long, It was magnificent, Ziva gawked for a momen "Abby, I told you did I not?" She smiled smugly. The dress was a black ball gown It cut off just near my knees, It had purple lace lining the black material, the sleevs where a transparent black lace like material, it was going to look gorgeous with some platforms, pigtails, and a black veil. I bought the dress, which even on sale, cost more than I care to say. Immediately I called Timmy, who picked up istantly "OMIGOSH TIM I FOUND A DRESS!" I shouted into the phone, which was met with "great, I can't wait to see it." and some laughter...I wonder if he has a tux ready yet...

**TIMMY POV/ APARTMENT/ 9:10**

Abby practically dragged Ziva through her door. "Timmy I have the best dress ever!" She shouted walking in the door, "except Ziva's it was equally awesome." She added hastily. "Ok...um Sarah is coming up and she'll be here around 6 ok?" I reported. "She is coming to my house, its bigger and you agreed we'd live there." I added, reminding her of our deal, she nodded and sat the bag down.  
"wanna see it?" She was practially squeeling, I nodded and she pulled out the dress. It was beautiful. It was going to look even better on her. I smiled and nodded approvingly, there wasn't much else to be said. I just watched as Abby jumped around and Ziva watched, Abby was talking about cakes and table cloths and black roses. I wasn't even listening, a sharp punch in the shoulder made me snap back into reality. "Hey! why'd you punch me?" I asked. "Timmy, you aren't listening." I just nodded to everything she said after that. Ziva left shortly after and we continued to talk about; who was coming and who was not coming, who was doing what, who needed to be watched near the alcohol. (I wanted to include Abby on this list.) Weather or not to have caf-pows.  
That kind of thing. I don't care what we do, it's gonna' be the best wedding ever.

**Ok...How was my grammar there? Improved...even slightly. I tried comment, tell me you'r thoughts.**  
**(See that apostrophe. That's good grammar.) Ok y'know what'd make me improve?...reviews...nice reviews. none of that: well bla bla with the doodad. Cause if you don't like it...I don't care :) I'm not writing for the haters. Thanks (even to douches) for reading, in the case you are going to say something nice. Reaview. If you are a douche reviewer, read and feel free to get the fudge off my page :) thanks and if your nice review. Now as the old phrase goes: If you have nothing nice to say...piss off, I don't want you'r retard shit :)**


	6. Happy birthday, Tali

**Heya guys. We gon' have some bday...cause see if you remember...Tali mentioned a birthday..now as promised..one bday...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS but I own Tali, Jethro and Anthony (da spawnletts.) So...everyone remember to remind the writers...when Tiva get together...you be ma witness bro.**

**TONY POV/ BEDROOM (not in a creepy way..)/ 2AM**

I rolled over tossing the sheets off myself, a noise had made me jolt up from bed, I heard a noise, not Ziva's snoring, I was used to that now...it was in the hallway. Ziva must have heard it to, 'cause she had a gun in my face when I turned around "Holly crap!," I gasped "Put that away, my ninja."  
"Tony, I heard something." She whispered I nodded, of coarse she heard ot, she's a ninja, she's my ninja, none the less the noise was growing louder. A shadow was in the door and I could vaguely make out Tali. "Tali, sweety what are you doing up at 2am?" Ziva asked tentatively "I was ecited for my birtday." She explained, taking a big yawn. "Wanna sleep with mama and daddy?" I interjected, she nodded for a moment and crawled in between us, she felt warm against my chest Ziva's arm was across her, just touching my chest, and my arm around them, reaching nearly all the way around there skinny bodies. I closed my eyes. I was back to sleep in no time.  
I opened my eyes, something, had woken me again, this time a more practical hour, 7am, Tali was jumping up and down on the bed, she started shouting; "Daaaadddyy! c'mon! mama has party set up!" I sprung out of bed, picking Tali up and holding her next to my hip, I saw Ziva pouring some juice as I sat Tali at the table, in her booster seat, "Mornin' my dear lady." I said in a posh vioce, she just smiled tiredly, something told me Tali didn't go back to sleep for long. "The team are coming over later on in the day." She told me. I nodded, I saw Ziva had 3 cameras on chargers...how many photoes was she taking?! "Tony, do not look at me like I am crazy, please." She sighed. "I wasn't my ninja...I was just wondering how many you're taking." I said coyly.  
"and you have another 2 in the bedroom..." I trailed off, this comment was met by a sharp pinch on my ear I started to go to the ground "ah ah ah sorry sorry sorry! let go, let go, let go," I pleaded,  
thankfully she did, curse her and her crazy ability to do...God knows what. I figured I just had to survive until the team got here, then maybe she would be less inclined to kill me, I silently workied until about..10 am, That's when we heard the first knock on the door, Ziva looked tired and she had just sat down, she rolled her eyes, "I got it." I said calmly, walking to the door, I wasn't suprised to see one Leroy Jethro Gibbs, with Jenny close behind, in all the time he was "grandpa Gibbs" he'd never missed a party, a birthday, an Easter or Christmas. I gestured for him to come in. Ziva immediately stopped twirling Tali around and let her go to see Gibbs. The entire way over she yelled "yayayayayaaay Ganpa Gibbs!" Gibbs picked Tali up and started to bounce her "You'r gettin' old Tali, soon you'll be as old as me." He chuckled. It wasn't long before the rest of the team had arrived Ducky,Jimmy, Abby, McGee. The whole team, the whole family.

**GIBBS' POV/ TALI'S PARTY/ 10AM**

The ball of energy, that was Tali, was bouncing around the living room and Abby was giggling as they fell over. "Ok Tali, I have a present for you, would you like that?" Ziva smiled, Tali rapidly nodded, this made Ziva and Tony had a silent conversation for a moment, using only their eyes.  
"Oh wait here guys!" Tony yelped, he looked a little annoyed, but a smile played on his lips as he walked out the door, Ziva walked over to her and Tony's room, then back. She had a small box in her hand, and a camera in the other. Ziva handed Tali the box and Tali's eyes grew wide she began to to shred the paper and Ziva got a few happy snaps. Tali jumped up and down, she had recieved a movie, Toy story 3, for some reason this made the boys sigh. "Mum, she's gonna make us watch that day and night now." whined Tony jr, who seemed just a little excited at the prospect of a new movie. Ziva shot him a look that said she would honestly kill him, even with us here. "That's Ok though 'cause I love toy story 3." He tacked on unconvincingly. Ducky soon stepped over with a box. "Something me and decided she'd like, Here you are my dear." He said handing the gift to Tali, who looked at here mother before once again was wildly scratching paper off. Ducky and Palmer had gotten her a toy "baby alive." It was a "babies first fever." type I believe. This made us all giggle, exept Tali who skipped over to Duck and gave him a big kiss on the head, Palmer was next, she gave him a little kiss on the nose before scaling down the skinny legs of Jimmy Palmer again. The gifts and kisses reeled on, Abby got her a black and pink tea-set with a creepy looking doll, McGee got her a "My first laptop." toy, Jenny got her a yellow sundress,  
It got around to my turn, I walked out to the truck I had parked in the driveway, I came back holding a very big square, everyone looked in wonder. Ziva defended me and said "close you'r mouths, you will catch..uh...moths!" I set the presesnt down and we laughed, Tony waltzed in placing his hands on her shoulders. "Flies, sweety or bugs...you could have picked 2..and you picked...moths...just say flies ok sweety." He corrected, which only made us giggle more. "Hey, jr have we got any paper clips left." She said looking at her son, who nodded. "18 ways Tony, think about that." She taunted playfuly slapping him. That's when Abby turned our attention back to the gift I had just set before them "C'mon I wanna see what it is." Abby looked more excited than Tali at this point, Tali pulled the rope off the wrapings, revieling a dollhouse, hand made, with little people and furniture and all... "I hope she likes it, took a while to make." I nodded, "you made this?" Ziva asked me, she looked some what puzzled. I nodded my head "Yup." I said. "It is wonderful thank you." she praised, she walked over and pulled me into a hug, "thanks you." she whispered again, I patted her back and she walked back to Tony, who seemed overly eager to get rid of the box he held.  
Tali took it, then she opened it very carefully, that's when we saw it step out, a beautiful ragdoll kitten, with white fur and blue eyes. Tali was over joyed but stayed as calm as she could, patting the cat, which began to purr. "What ya gonna' name her?" asked her father. Tali looked thoughtul "Lollipop." Tali said matter-of-factually. We were happy as the sun went down, mainly because Tali had such a great birthday.

**Yay! Tali's birthday! Ok might take me a while for my next update...writing another fic...you'll see...anyway, review...I don't bite...only on Saturdays :)**


	7. Who is here again oh okSHIT!

**A/N Thank you all for you'r reviews. Yes I understand my grammar is bad...Thank you for you'r grammar help. I am aware of the problem and I am doing more English and Grammar home work...Please from now onward...over-look this problem I am doing all I can to fix this. I do appreciate the reviews, thank you for you'r grammar help once again. Please no more comments about my grammar...if my friends can over-look this...you can too. Check out my wattpad haven17268 my stries are ok...I have this one...and some other little things, check it out and fan me...plz.**

**MirandaBelle:**  
**Ok, Grammar is a problem yes I realise. Thank you. Yes I do understand that the DiNozzo spawn should be the 3rd...but...that makes him sound old..and in an earlier chapter he is refered to as Tony jr (jr) Mostly in this story minnie-Tony. Thank you, you have a good eye for detail ;) I am really working on my grammar, it's not so good, I don't have the best teachers or school..or any support really for the grammar...had to learn from reviews and google. Thanks though.**

**Guest: (who ever you are! 8/7/12)**  
**Uhhh..so I noticed you commented on chapter 1...not 6...I slightly improved...so maybe read before judge...Also uh you (unlike MirandaBelle.) Do not have an eye for details. I am not 10...I am 13...and you friend, are a super retard ^_^.**

**NCIS Tiva Fan Forever:**  
**Thank you as always for you a delightful review, one of the few that makes me want to keep writing. You are a treasure and a good friend ^_^ I am glad you can read without having to pick-it to shit!**

**TIMMY POV/ HOME/ 6:30AM**

I was sitting at my desk, thinking about my next novel before work when I heard my phone ring.  
It was Gibbs. This meant that some-body died or there was bad news,not that some one being dead was happy. I picked up regardless.

"Hey Boss." I answered.  
"McGee, we got a problem, I want you to call Ziva, tell her to take a week or so off. Keep Tali and the Jethro and Tony at home." He ordered, and he sounded pissed beyond belief.  
"Uh, w-what happened boss?" I asked, unable to contain my curiosity.  
"I'll tall ya' later! Just tell Ziva." He barked before hanging up the phone. Ziva was gonna' want answers that I didn't have!

Maybe if I'm lucky enough Tony will pick up the phone. I thought as the phone rang. Lucky. "Hey probie." He said casually, he still sounded tired.  
"Ok, so I got this really cryptic call from Gibbs. Said Ziva should stay away from work and keep the kids at home." I said.  
"Why is everything ok? Is something wrong! Did you ask?" He picked, "Of coarse I asked.." I defensively said.  
"Mk, whats wrong then?" He asked again, a little calmer.  
"No idea, It is Gibbs we're dealing with." I stated. I waited for an answer. Silence.  
"K i'll tell her." He agreed before hanging up. I really would like to know whats going on. I could go to work early...No Abby might get freaked...as she isn't even awake yet. Maybe I'll get Abby up and chat. Take my mind off things. I turned to walk to the bedroom, Sarah was going to arrive today! She was coming in last week, but she had something to do...study or something, I dunno, Abby took her call. I walked in and sat next to Abby. I shook her lightly. "AAAbby." I sang "AAAAAAbby." I repeated, this time she rolled over, and her eyes fluttered open. "Mornin' Timmy!"  
She said grogily. I smiled "Mornin' Abbs." I walked back into the living room and sat in front of my type writter, my mind as blank as the paper in it. I looked around for inspiration. I looked over to the bedrooms...not that kind of novel, I thought, then I looked at Abby, she sipping on a caf-pow (we seem to have a never ending supply in the fridge...) I got it! I will write about a wedding between 2 characters...I will not g into it...Crazy idea the guys think it's about them...Whatever...Totally original series, right?

**TONY POV/HOME/7AM**

I looked at Ziva and she looked back, she looked...confused.  
"Why do I need to take some time off, it is my job I am to work, yes?" She pointedly said.  
"Yeah sweety, Gibbs is usually right 'bout things...Just lemme find ut whats going on..and if it's nothin, I'll ask for you to come in, k?" I suggested. She still looked un-happy.

Ziva leaned in and kissed me lightly on the lips, I returned the favour, a little more...how do I put this...It wasn't a light kiss anymore. Ziva started coming in very close. Then just when it was gettn' good she stepped away. "Can I come to work now Tony?" She asked, flashing me a wiked grin. I shook my head.  
"Tease." I taunted before kissing her and walkin' out the door. Ziva seemed fine. Seemed being the appropriot word. Being unable to work was killing her. Boss better have a good reason.

Then again If he doesn't what am I gonna' do? I pulled in at NCIS, almost sprinting up to the door. I was on a roll...until I got to the elevator that is. I cursed the elevator for a moment before nearly being knocked off my feet by an unseen force I turned around. "Abbs. Probie." I smiled.  
"Omigosh! Hey TonyIheardZivacan't work today!" Abby said something at lightning speed.  
"Abby Slowly." McGee said, thank goodness. "Tony I heard Ziva can't work today! What's that all about?!" Abby yelled, I looked at the floor, poor Ziva, having to stay home, that really bothered her.  
"huh, oh I ahh dunno." I said, almost whispering, finally the elevator arrived, "Probies and ladies first." I laughed, waving my hand like those fancy door men you see.  
"Thank you gd sir." thanked Abby stepping into the small box.

The bullpen was still pretty quiet, I saw Gibbs running down the stairs from M-TAC he came straight up to me and McGee, Abby following on behind like a little sister.  
"She at home?" Gibbs asked, obviously attempting not to lose his temper.  
"Yes" I answered.  
"Tali, Jethro and Tony jr?" He double checked. I nodded and he seemed to calm down a little.  
We walked to our desks. Looking at each other. we (Abby the probie and I.) formed a small cluster oround my desk. "Abby has to ask." McGee and I said in unision. Abby furrowed her brow.  
"Why me?" She protested. "You're one of his favourites." we said again. Abby was displeased but soon walked over to Gibbs. "HEYA GIBBS,!" she said cheerily, good start Abs. "I was wonderin' if you could tell me why Ziva isn't here today." Gibbs ignored her for a second. "I know she's not sick I know somethings wrong, 'cause if she was sick Tali would still be here." Abby finished. thats when he really exploded. "that bastard just shows up outta no where! looking to cause a fight! I swear to God! If he even steps on Tony and Ziva's lawn I'll get him!" Gibbs snapped kicking a filing cabinet and cursing. McGee and I looked at each other. Who was here?! what was gonna' happen to Ziva? Who the hell is this 'bastard' and why's he want to see my family. I thught for a moment, i sighed.  
"Gibbs, who is here?" I choked up. "bastard..oh wait what was that Tony?" He trailed off. Tony, I thought he only ever uses first names when somethings up. "I said who is here?" I repeated. 2 words, a name, can change a mood drastically as he whispered the name I never wanted to hear; Eli David.

**Yeah...Only 2 POV's...well...I needed that in there...Mystery, y'know?**** Never fret! Next one will be up soon!**


	8. AWWW Ziva be sadTony helpsmaybay?

**A/N uhh so yeah, no more grammar comments peeps. I'm aware of the problem, you telling me about a problem I'm aware of is doin' nothing.**  
**Thank you Though. Hope you enjoy and I think my grammar was reasonable. I am not a grammar natzi...I think you should except that ^_^. Also hoping to incorperate and focus in a lil mre on the Jibbs within the next few chapters...hehehe Jibbs. 5 comment...plz...It'd make me write quicker...motivation bro...seem legit?Maybe review and tell me?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS...yet, just you wait...just you wait. also I the score is TV: 100001 and me: 2. That's 1 for TV (for tricking me into thinking NCIS was on!) and 1 for me! (for seeing the future of tv...Tiva should spring up aaaany time now...) *looks at watch*...aaany time.**

**GIBBS POV/ BULLPEN/ 7:30 AM **

Tony still looked shocked for a moment. I let him take a minute to register it in his mind. "I have to call Ziva." He said dissmisively, walking over to his desk. he dialed, silently.  
"You are definently staying home." He spoke into the phone, then he it on speaker.  
"Why?" Ziva asked, carful not to hit a nerve, he sounded more than upset.  
"Well 'cause we know how you feel 'bout you'r father." He clarified. He put his face into his palms.  
"Oh, what about him?! that he is a..grouch?" she shouted through the phone.  
"Yeah, that'd be it Ziver." I interrupted, Tony thanked me silently, bowing his head in appreciation.  
"He's here." Abby chipped in quietly.  
"So my father is at NCIS, yes?" Ziva said flatly.  
"Yeah." we all sighed into the phone.  
"Don't shut you'r self down, Ziva." Tony added, wait, did I say Tony...I mean DiNozzo, of coarse.  
"I will not, but I am coming into work, I trust I can keep a distance." Ziva argued.  
"Please don't" Tony begged. "you are too late, I'm in the car." She said before hanging up.

Ziva walked into NCIS with a smile on her face, regardless her fathers presence. Abby pulled her into a bone crushing hug and patted Jethro and Tiny Tony's head, while giving Tali a kiss on the top of her head. "OMIGOSH! Wewerefreakin'out!specialyTony,causeweloveyuandwedon'twantyoutobesad!" Abby's words were a blur. Ziva looked at her in confusion. "OMIGOSH we were freakin' out 'specially Tony 'cause we love you and we don't want you to be sad!" Abby huffed. Ziva nodded and made a small 'oh' sound then casually took her seat, as if nothing was wrong.

Tali was set down on her desk, probably 'cause she was being over protective...which was pointed out to her. That is when we heard the noise that sent chills down our spine, Eli's voice. "Shalom." He said curtly, waving a little Tony was up from his seat in a 100th of a second, as was Tim and I...McGee and I... Abby ran over to Ziva and Tali, Ziva just looked at her computer, hatred dancing in her chocolate eyes. Eli approached and looked at Tali. Ziva grabbed his wrist in a vice. "Stay away." She said coldly.  
"I can not believe you, you have let me down, more than I imagined." He sighed, "Come near my children, and I will kill you." Her voice was deathly low as she spoke. Tali backed away from the angry looking man and slid down the desk, dashing as fast as those skinny little legs could carry her, to her dad. Who hoisted her up onto his lap. She looked slightly more comfortable.

"Mean man." Tali reported.  
"Oh sweety you have no Idea." I chipped in. Our attention turned back to Ziva and her father. Eli looked angry and smug, I wondered why until I looked down on Ziva who was nearly in tears.  
"Ziva you can come to my lab if you wanna talk or somethin'" Abby offered, trying so hard to be supportive in the awkward situation. Ziva looked thoughtful, and sad. She looked down for a minute.  
"Aunt Abby's lab!" The kids all burst out at once, not knowing the can of worms they just opened.  
"Aunt Abby?!" Eli scoffed, oh yeah, this was pushing his buttons.  
"yes, because she is just like family, the whole team, a better family." Ziva snapped.  
"Oh yes? You think this helps them now, but you wait." he growled. Eli swooped in to pick up Tali who was now tottling over to her mum. I beat him to it, tossing her over my shoulders.  
"Ganpa Gibbs saves Tali!" she giggled, squirming on my shoulders a little.

"grandpa? Really Ziva? That low?" Eli sighed.  
"yes, that 'low' Gibbs is kind, he worries about me and my family, he walked m down the isle!" Ziva said, her vioce wavered a bit. Tony told the boys to stand with Tim and went over to Ziva.  
"Hey you ok?" He asked, not even aknowledging Eli. Ziva gave a tiny nodd and half hearted smile.  
"This is you'r husband? Really, this person?" Eli laughed, Tony's face dropped but his attention immediately turned to Ziva, he begat patting her back and fiddling with her hair, much like I do when Jen is a little sad. Ziva looked like she was either gonna' kill someone or cry, some where in between maybe? I think her being sad was good in one way, She wasn't shutting down again.  
"You married this man, you have raised weak children." Eli thought aloud. This set Tony off.  
"Yeah, 'cause you did soooo great! You do not say things like that! You are a robotic ass hole!  
Ziva is doin' the best she can with that lot,!" Tony exploded "Yeah she married me, I'm thankful every day k'now why!? Cause I love her and I won't let douche's like you hurt her!" We all looked on in amazement at Tony, he was incredibly pissed.

**ABBY'S POV/ BULLPEN..AWKWARD/ 8AM**

Tony looked like he was going to like explode! Ziva jumped up and gave him a giant hug, like she was tryna' squash his tummy out on the floor! Tony looked like he was going to calm down now.  
"Sweety, go down Abby's lab." Tony instructed her, she nodded and took the 3 kiddies down to the lab with me.

I skipped over to the 2nd room of my lab and put the kiddies on the floor, "wait here, mama is a bit upset." I said in a hushed tone. Jethro nodded and told the others.  
I walked back in to the first room where Ziva looked very...frazzled. Tears pooled in her eyes and I ran over to hug her, and she hugged back, almost as crushing is mine. I finally spoke.  
"Ziva, you are a wonderful mum, you are brilliant eith every one around you, Tony loves you and you love him, Ok?" I assured her. Tony came sprinting into the lab, I released Ziva and she ran to Tony, wh welcomed her with spread arms.  
"oh, sweety. Don't listen to that douche I mean, the guy lies for a living so..He's just pissed he's missing out on you." Tony whispered. Ziva was in tears now, huging Tony tightly.  
"I-i just want to b-be g-good to y-you a-a-and the ki-ids," She sobbed. "N-not like t-the w-w-way I was r-raised." She sniffed. Tony ran his fingers trough her curls, whispering re-assuring word.  
"They are fine Ziva you'r a great mum, and I love you, ok?" He smiled, kissing her on the head, she nodded and hugged him even closer. There such a cute couple.

**A/N: YES! I realize that there is only 2 POV'S! hopefully long enough to tide you over...Make sure to check out my wattpad; Haven17268, and my best friend, Raven_Madison 15.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yes, back by popular demand! It's here! Sorry for taking a break, I had A LOT going on, not that any one was reading anyway haha! OK, aiming for 4 reviews...Please, I am asking you, it would just be so nice, take just a few moments to tell me about this. Also, even though she's been resurrected Jenny is no longer the director.**  
**Happy writing! Good luck on all your stories and Happy Christmas!**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed.**

**Abby's POV, next day**.  
Ziva seemed to have pulled herself together, although I'm pretty worried. She's been spending a lot of time in my lab! Which is the best ever! 'Cause she always brings the kiddletts! "So, Ziva...' I began my weak attempt at conversation...Even though it's not usually that hard for me.  
"Yes," she became suddenly alert. "Oh, I am sorry, Abby. I have not asked about your wedding or even attempted conversation. Um, how is Sarah, staying with you and McGee, yes?" Ziva was so weird lately, all emotional, and apologetic...Not the Ziva we are used to, obvously we were worried.  
Ziva and I sat face to face, I looked directly into her huge brown eyes, trying to use phycic powers to tell her not to worry, but apparently that doesn't work. "Ziva, you OK?" I asked, then she went into her 'shut-down mode.'  
"Of coarse, why would I be upset."  
"Just with your father and all, you seem kind of..." I paused, becoming shy and letting a single platform clad foot sweep over the lino floor. "Distant. Look, if you don't wanna talk about your dad-" I got cut off.  
"Do not ever call him my Dad, ever." Ziva's tone was hushed, we didn't even notice Tony and Tim walk through the open door...Which, in all fairness, I should have closed.

"Ziva. Abby." Tony and Timmy cut through the silence. Ziva gave me her ninja death glare...Oops.  
"Ziva, c'mon, Abby's just tryna' help." Tony advised her, I nodded a yes, bobbing my head erratically.  
Silence. Death Stare. Really awkward silence. "Ziva. You have been off all week! Just relax and unwind! Seriously, all you do is say 'I wanna work' and then mope around! I'm just trying to help!" I piped up.  
"Well, I wonder why I could possibly act like that?!" She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.  
"Ziva, she's kinda right, you've been a bit..." Tony stoped, stuck for words. "Sensitive." He finished.  
"Oh, no! No one else here is 'sensitive'? You do not jump up and down when you are happy, or maybe get really upset when something happens?!" Ziva shot back. "G-guys." Timmy cleared his throat, it's all down to you now, Timmy.

"Ziva, u-uhm." He began nervously, Tony and I nodded, hoping to increase his confidence, even if only slightly.  
"Ziva. You need to relax, honestly. And I know, I know, your Dad." I shook my head no, mouthing shush, shush, but he's really gonna get it now.  
"Do not call him that!" Ziva complained, throwing her hands in the air in frustration.  
"Look, you can't run away from your problems! Sometimes, you have to shut up, stop running and face them! Sometimes you can't fight the reality in front of you, and you have to except it." I told her, words of wisdom. Ziva looked half embarrassed, seriously.

"Yeah, and stop being so crabby." Tony joked, earning him a glare.  
"Tony! I will kill you!" Ziva declared, clipping his ear.  
"Owch! It was a joke!" Tony pleaded through the lab, eliciting giggles from our smaller group members.  
"Tony, I swear to God, you do things just to annoy me sometimes!" Ziva clipped his ear tighter.  
"Mummy," Jethro began. We stared, signalling him to press further. "Is daddy your bitch?" He asked.  
"Where did you hear that word?" I pondered aloud. His answer landed Tony in a heap of trouble.  
"Daddy's movie." He laughed, Ziva clipped his ear tighter. "See? Just to annoy me." She sighed.  
"No, that wasn't to annoy you, but this is! Ziv-ah, Zi-vah. Zi-vah!" He continued, the land of labby, was in mayhem!

"Hey! Lets all calm down here,!" Angry eyes were pointed at Timmy like knives. "We can all just, calm down; get a nutter butter." Tim suggested, shrugging his slender frame. "Good, and then Ziva can stay down here, I want her no where near her father." Tony commanded.  
"Maybe I will not, Tony," Ziva smiled. "Abby," She cleared her throat. "I am sorry, I was just...Not thinking." Ziva said, placing her arms around me in an awkward hug. Yay! A hug. I told Ziva we were all cool, and we went back to talking general chit-chat. Until she decided, the problem, being her father, had to be dealt with. I did not stop her, only backed her up.

**Ziva pov, squad-room 10:30 am.**

I marched into the squad-room full of anger, here is my father, randomly showing up, insulting my family? Thinking he will get away with it? Insulting Tony? Abby? Tim? Gibbs? Gibbs, the man who had been more of a father to me in the few years I have been at NCIS than he has my whole life? Tony, who I love? Abby, Whom has worried more over the years for my safety than him? And Tim, taking care of myself and family for as long as I can recall? My parenting skills? Be prepared...

I briskly walked straight passed Tony and McGee to my father. Slamming an angry fist down onto his desk, creating a loud 'smack' before creating some level of quiet.  
"Apologize!" I demanded He continued to ignore me, which was not wise on his part. I shot a glance to Abby, who stood with Jethro and Tiny Tony and Tali, leaning against the wall beside the elevator.  
"Now!" I demanded once more, hitting the desk with my fists.  
"For what?! You should apologize!" He smiled smugly.  
"I am sorry," I began. "That you can not appreciation anything." I giggled, mainly because it gets on his nerves, secondly, I thought it was pretty quick thinking. "Ziva, you replaced me, with him." He accused me, glaring at Gibbs.  
"There was no need to replace you, it was an open position." I stated coldly. "Well, when your family is all screwed up, you will wish you trusted me." He snarled, anger bubbled inside me, obviously Abby was upset too, because she came rushing over.  
"No! You listen to me, buddy! That's family, too! I'll mess you up! You understand! Run at me!" She shouted, babbling other nonsense, I joined in to irritate him. That is when the anger reached it's peak and I punched him.

**Tony's POV, 12 pm.**  
I stared up at the Directors office, the place where Gibbs, Vance and Ziva were having a nice little chat.  
Finally, Ziva began walking down the steps, taking them quickly as she could.  
"Ziva," I began, "What happened?" I asked her, I was greeted by only silence, I was worried on the inside but I laugh it off, someone has to keep it together at this point. I asked her if she killed him and laughed, still silence. I stopped her, gently grabbing her arm. "Whats the sentence for you and Abs?" I wondered, both girls having pretty much verbally and physically assaulted Eli.

"I have been suspended! So has Abby!" She shouted in frustration, narrowing her eyes. "What'd you say?" I ponder.  
"Well, the director may have said I should think before speaking," she began.  
"And," I prompted her.  
"And, Abby may have said, he would enjoy some time in Hell, in a less polite manner." She told me, I stifled a laugh. "And," I urged her to continue.  
"And he may have told me of the code of conduct." She began, pursing her lips as if deciding to end it here or not. "I may have told him where he can shove his code of conduct..." She said flatly. I began to feel my face grow red as I laughed.

"How-H-how long?" I gasped over my laughter. "A month, I am lead to believe. It is not fair! Especially to Abby! She was only helping. I am going back up." Ziva narrowed her eyes at the office. I tried saying no but couldn't quite get the words out over the laughter, and after Ziva told me Gibbs was lucky he wasn't suspended, and why, I really lost it.  
"Go home, omigod." I finally got out. Abby seemed a lot happier than Ziva, she said it was like, plenty of wedding planning time, so we all groaned inwardly. "And Ziva can help!" She chirped, making the eyes of one other recently suspended agent pop out of their sockets. "Jokes on you, buddy! We get time off! I think we still even get paid! Wow! Haha, suck it! Wait, we aren't getting paid?! What-evaaaaaaa free time off!" Abby shouted enthusiastically as they left the building. Free time off? Only Abby.

**A.N: Puppies are nice. Kittens are nice. Reviews are nice. You are nice. Make your self a bit nicer? Review, because I highly doubt you can turn into a puppy or a kitty. Happy Christmas! Love you all!**


End file.
